


The Genderbent Warrior

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Original Kreations [2]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: In a world full of monsters that see every woman as a potential sexual conquest to dominate and every man as a potential sexual rival to slay, and where most female mages draw their power from their lover's seed, a young warrior and his two female companions pick the wrong woman to proposition to be their fourth and pay a hefty price.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Plot, world building, no actual sexual content though hints of past sexual encounters for some of the characters.
> 
> Author's notes: This story was inspired indirectly by a PM sent to me on another site and the characters are named based on suggestions from the one who sent me that PM. I don't particularly like the title I've given it, so I'm open to suggestions for a better one.
> 
> I had my carpal tunnel surgery on May 31 and got the stitches out on June 14. I am healing quite nicely and this story's opening chapter marks the end to the writing hiatus I took on account of the splint they put on my right hand making typing awkward.
> 
> I have some ideas for the "random" encounters our party will face in search of a solution to their problem, but I'm open to suggestions. Pretty much anything standard to Fantasy RPGs is fair game to request. Also, while most encounters will probably involve at least one girl getting molested in some fashion, I do intend to include actual combat, so let me know if you think I need to add the Graphic Violence warning.
> 
> Anyways, on with the sotry.

The Genderbent Warrior by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: The Curse

A lone figure sits at a corner table in the dimly lit but otherwise well  
kept tavern, her back to the wall as she stares into her half-empty  
goblet of wine as if comtemplating the deep red liquid within. Her  
bright red robes, well maintained but clearly travel worn, mark her as a  
red mage and one that has clearly journeyed many miles, and her matching  
hair, held in a braid, drapes over one shoulder to rest upon her breast  
while her staff, shaft of polished redwood banded with sigil rings of  
rose gold and topped with a large ruby of a pointed cut that gives the  
impression of a spear head leans against the wall for easy access if she  
needs to defend herself in a hurry. As she continues to stare into her  
drink, a scowl and a quite surly aura detract from what would be  
considered a pretty face by most standards.

As she brings her cup to her lips to take a sip, her self-imposed  
solitude is interrupted for what isn't the first, or even dozenth time  
this evening as an overlly cheerful voice asks, "Maiden in Red, but may  
I ask thee thine name?"

Keeping her temper in check, she replies tersely, "Thou may, though I  
might not answer thee." As she lowers her drink to glance up at the  
source of the voice, her radiant ruby orbsmeeting earthy brown ones in a  
face framed by messy brown hair and belonging to a tall, broad  
shouldered man the red mage silently admits is fairly handsome in a  
rugged sort of wayand whose armor is polished to an almost mirror  
finish. Hanging off either of the knight's arms are two girls about the  
same age as the red mage, the pair looking tiny next to the man's  
imposing, at least the redhead assumes he'd be imposing to someone  
lacking in arcane might, stature. On one arm is a blonde with eyes of  
shimmering sapphire draped in the white robes of a healer and on the  
other a raven-haired girl with eyes an elegant emerald and clad in the  
black robes of one specializing in the destructive side of the arcane  
arts. Strapped to their backs, nearly as long as the girls are tall are  
a pair of matching staves, the white mage's carved from ivory and topped  
with an opal and the black mage's carved from ebony and topped with an  
Onyx.

Reaching out with her magic sense, the redhead can tell her fellow mages  
have quite a bit of untapped potential and that their slightly depleted  
mana reserves are replenished on a regular basis. Coupled with her  
magically enhanced nose picking up that the trio's scents are thoroughly  
intermingled, she concludes that both girls are using the warrior as  
apower source but that he lacks one or more of the virtues a man needs  
to bring out a female mage's full arcane might. Regardless, she decides  
the group of adventurers pose no threat as even if the Black and White  
mages can achieve resonance, it would be insufficient to match her own  
power.

Ignoring the implied dismissal of her non-answer, the warrior sits down  
at the small table opposite the redhead and introduces himself, "I am  
known as Alexander, though thou may call me Alex!" and the red mage  
wonders if the man is fearless or merely foolish. Following the knight's  
example, the two girls take the remaining seats, flanking the redhead in  
the process.

Leaning into the redhead's personal space and looking as adorable as a  
kitten and as excited as a puppy, the blonde introduces herself, "My  
name is Roxana, but everyone calls me Roxie!" and given little choice  
but to take a closer look, the red mage notices Roxie's golden locks are  
also braided, but instead of a single braid just long enough to drape in  
front of the shoulder, the blonnde has twin tails that nearly drag the  
floor with her seated.

In much more reserved tones than her companions, the raven-haired girl  
adds, "I am Ravenna. Call me Raven." and the red mage immediately  
decides Raven is the most tolerable of the group and suspects that while  
the pair of mages let the warrior play party leader, the black mage is  
the real brains of the operation, an impression only reinforced by her  
choice of a practical boyish haircut opposed to letting her hair grow  
long.

"If you insist," Starts the redhead, forcing herself to remain calm  
despite having her evening interrupted by strangers, two of which have  
far too much pep for her liking, "my name is Anastasia." Raising her  
goblet once more, she adds, "Now if you don't mind-"

"My dear Anna," the warrior cuts her off, irritating her both with that  
act itself and with the unoffered use of a diminutive of her name even  
if its the one used by the few she grants the privilege too. "Thou are  
clearly a fellow adventurer, but surely thou knowst how dangerous it is  
for a lovely maiden such as thyself to travel alone in these parts."  
Anastasia slams her goblet on the table, but Alex is seemingly oblivious  
to her reaction, "Why don't thou join me and my lovely, little ladies,  
and-" The rest of his proposal is cut off as without reaching for her  
staff or uttering a single word of power, the red mage casts a silencing  
spell on him, and before his companions can grab their own staves to  
defend him, a second pulse of magic paralyzes them.

"I came here for a quiet evening of enjoying wine from the local  
vineyards, but that's been ruined by countless attempts from men like  
thee to recruit me into thine harems under pretense of joining thine  
adventuring party." Cries the redhead, her anger barely contained as her  
magic flares into a fiery aura visible to even those with no aptitude  
for the arcane arts. "Just because nearly every wild beast and magical  
plant on the continent would take advantage of a young woman without  
hesitation and a sacrificial offering of a man's seed is one of the  
easiest ways for a female mage to keep her mana reserves plentiful  
doesn't mean any halfway decent looking hack of a swordsman can waltz  
in, make a token offer of protection, and then bed me at his leisure! I  
swear men like thee are no better than orcs given human flesh!"

Standing up and grabbing her staff in one hand, Anastasia continues,  
"Clearly, a lack of respect for women as equals is among the  
shortcomings causing thou to hold these fine young ladies back from  
unleashing their full arcane potential." Entering a trance like state,  
she starts to incant, the Ruby glowing in reaction:

Ancient Arcana I invoke thee, hear my plea Turn man to woman!

By the time she's done uttering the last syllable, the Ruby is almost  
painful to look at in its brightness, and gripping her staff with a  
reverse grip just below the gem and with a motion that Roxie and Raven's  
magically enhanced sight can barely keep up with, the sigil ring at the  
bottom of the first segment of the redwood staff splits as Anastasia  
draws a concealed blade, slashes Alex without leaving a mark and  
resheathes her weapon in a blink of an eye.

Downing the rest of her drink in a single gulp, Anastasia tells her  
fellow mages, "If he learns his lesson, thou are most welcome, if not, I  
wish thee luck in finding a better man to keep thine mana plentiful."  
With that, the red mage walks away, heading for the stairs leading to  
the Inn's guest rooms, and it is only when she has vanished from even  
magical sight that the knight regains use of his voice and his  
companions regain use of their muscles.

Before any of the trio can properly react to what just happen, Alex's  
suit of armor topples to the floor, a girlish squeak emitting from the  
now empty collar of the chestplate. Rushing to check on their team mate,  
the two mages glance within the armor to find that the tall, ruggedly  
handsome swordsman they've journeyed with for the last few years and who  
they've slept with more or less nightly for even longer to keep their  
mana pools full has turned into a petite, unkempt swordswoman who now  
finds herself pinned beneath the weight of her now oversized armor and  
tangled in her now extremely baggy tunic and trousers.

Even after Roxie casts multiple spells to buff Raven and Alex's  
strength, it is a challenge to get the transformed warrior up to the  
room they are sharing without letting the too large garments expose  
anything modesty insists a girl conceals from anyone not her lover,  
especially since Alex herself seems to be in shock at her loss of  
stature, loss of manhood, and her newly acquired feminine curves.

Once in their room, Roxie helps Raven undo the straps holding Alex's  
armor together before the two mages strip the now female warrior and lay  
her out on the floor, neither girl blushing at the sight of a naked  
female, both being quite familiar not only with Alex's male nudity but  
with each other's own female nudity.

Making herself comfortable in a cross-legged position on the floor,  
Roxie holds her ivory and opal staff parallel to the transformed fighter  
and announces, "I'm going to see if I can heal whatever Anna did to  
him." Not even considering that the red mage would be upset by the  
shortening of her name before starting to chant a series of diagnostic  
spells.

Not wanting to feel useless, Raven sets aside Alex's armor and clothing  
before grabbing her ebony and onyx staff and announcing, "While thou  
does that, I'm going to go track down the red bitch and kick her arse  
until she agrees to reverse her spell."

Roxie wants to chastise her partner for her crude language, but the risk  
that interrupting her chanting would bring further harm to the man she  
loves makes her hold her tongue as the black mage exits the room.

Unfortunately for Raven, Anastasia is apparently nowhere to be found  
despite her using a battering ram spell on every guest room in the inn,  
and when she speaks to the innkeeper, he claims to have never seen  
anyone matching the description the emerald-eyed girl provides.

Wanting to kick someone's arse and without any acceptable arses to kick,  
Raven returns to the room she's sharing with Alex and Roxie hoping her  
fellow mage had better luck.

"That red bitch got away clean as if she had never been here," grumbles  
Raven bitterly, "So, can thou restore Alexander, or are we stuck with  
Alexandra?" Asks the offensive spellcaster trying to inject some humor  
into the situation.

Looking unusually somber as the white light surrounding her and her  
patient fades, Roxie shakes her head as she lets her staff roll from  
limp fingers to land on the floor, nearly in tears as she replies, "My  
curse breaking skills are nowhere near enough to handle this! I don't  
think Anna was bluffing about invoking the Ancient Arcana."

"Damn that red bitch to the deepest pits of tartarous!" cries Raven at  
the healer's prognosis.

Speaking for the first time since being turned into a woman, Alex asks,  
"What about that resonance thing thou two do when thee need to do big  
magic?"

"Won't help," Roxie starts gloomily. "Raven and I barely qualify as  
greater mages. This is clearly the work of at least a high-level grand  
mage, perhaps even an arch mage. It would take both of us resonating  
with at least a third mage of our level to have any chance of making up  
the power difference, and unless we could like-wise invoke the Ancient  
Arcana, trying to brute force a counterspell to a curse this powerful is  
as likely to kill the castor or target as heal them."

"So I'm stuck like this?" cries the former man, nearly bawling at the  
blonde's words.

"Well," starts the white mage, "We could hire an Archmage specializing  
in removing unusual curses, but such services might require months of  
sobriety on thine part to cover the cost given how much gold we usually  
earn and how much of it thou typically spend on drink. We could also try  
to convince Anna to lift the curse herself, but if she's as strong as I  
think she is, we haven't much chance of surviving an all out  
confrontation, never mind besting her, and as quickly as she managed to  
vanish, I doubt my scrying would be up to the task of tracking her, and  
she could probably send us on a wild goose chase if I tried. . My  
diagnostic spells did reveal that the curse she struck you with has  
criteria for it to be dispelled on its own, but I couldn't tell what any  
of them are."

As Alex listens to Roxie's explanations, her expression grows ever more  
distraught, and once the blonde is done, all the brunette can manage to  
utter is a quiet, "I need a fucking drink."

"That's no way for a proper, young lady to speak." Scolds Roxie, nearly  
forgetting that the girl on the verge of despair before her was a man  
less than a hour earlier.

Several minutes later find the trio back in the Inn's dining room, Alex  
now wearing a spare tunic borrowed from Roxie and spare trousers and  
boots borrowed from Raven and exchanging gold for the strongest mead the  
barkeep has on tap at a pace that would have most men blacking out or  
puking their guts out, not seeming to care in the least that she's now a  
foot shorter, seven stone lighter, and no longer being able to restore  
Roxie's mana with a quick fuck, without an effectively free source of  
hangover cures.

Eventually, Alex's binge drinking catches up with her now more petite  
body and Roxie and Raven are left with the task of putting her to bed.

After the two mages have put their effectively castrated mana source to  
bed and Roxie has cast the cheapest spell she can to ensure Alex doesn't  
choke on her own vomit while she sleeps off the alcohol, Raven asks the  
question that has been plaguing both girls since Roxie announced she  
couldn't cure this unusual affliction, "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," replies Roxie. "I know Alex can come accross as a jerk  
who is just feigning politeness at times and can be a bit selfish in the  
bedroom on occasion, but he's a lot better than the men some mages end  
up with and this is a really inconvenient way for Anna to try and teach  
Alex a lesson."

"Yeah," answers Raven. "Sure, we could insist on using some of Alex's  
booze gold on mana potions, but those can have rather nasty  
side-effects, and besides, even if we were to conserve our mana reserves  
as much as possible, given how often thou would jump his bones even when  
thine mana was full, thou would probably be offering thyself as a sex  
slave to a battalion of orcs within a week."

Blushing at the accusation, Roxie stutters out, "Bi-big words from  
s-someone who won't fireball the vines tentacle raping her when we both  
know that spell can't burn the castor."

The pair continue teasing each other about who will be the first to  
break down from being unable to get cock from their long time lover as  
they head down to try and overhear some gossip that might help their  
situation.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxie and Raven have information that might help break the curse on Alex, but first they need to prepare for a quest, and along the way, the mages decide to show Alex that being turned into a girl isn't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Youri threesome, analingus, more ploty/world buildy stuff.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, I've been on a roll since getting the stitches and splint from my carpal tunnel surgery removed.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter contains the first bit of sexually explicit content for this story, and the next chapter will most likely see the first encounter with some of the monsters of this world.
> 
> Oh and reminder that I'm open to suggestions for what kind of monsters the party runs into on their quest, what side effects make Mana potions unpleasant for the mages to use in place of regular sexual contact with a man. Also, please let me know if I missed any you/your/yours that should be thou/thee/thine, got any of the tenses wrong with the old fashioned pronouns or any other suggestions for giving the dialog a medieval feel while keeping it reasonably comprehensible to modern English readers.

The Genderbent Warrior by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: Preparations

The sun is well on its way to its zenith when our intrepid, young  
adventurers stir the next morning, Alex having slept like a rock thanks  
to nearly giving herself alcohol poisoning in response to literally  
losing her manhood and the two mages tired from a late night of  
information gathering, Roxie having made good use of her cute features  
and people's tendency to think her innocent and naive to help the  
alcohol loosen the lips of those in the tavern and Raven making good use  
of her razor wit to ask the right questions and divide truth from rumor.

Alex is the first to stir, her head pounding like a stampede of wild  
horses fleeing from a hungry gryphon, and as the hungover girl groans in  
pain, Roxie jolts awake, her years of healer training alerting her to  
her patient's need and making her almost reflexively bring the hangover  
potion she had purchased from the barkeep before calling it a night to  
Alex's lips. In no shape to question why the white mage is using a  
potion instead of a healing spell, the young warrior swallows the arcane  
concoction without protest, her changed body going limp in relief as her  
headache subsides.

The commotion of Alex's hangover and Roxie's treatment thereof rouses  
Raven from her own nap just in time to hear the still not entirely awake  
Alex comment just above a whisper, "What a nightmare. I dreamt that a  
powerful red mage smote me with a curse that turned me into a woman  
without any provocation."

Suppressing a snort, the black mage gives her designated meat shield a  
reality check, "Hate to break it to thou, Alexandra, but that wasn't a  
dream. That red bitch really did take thine manhood and about seven  
stone of muscle to boot. Hell, I could probably take thee in a contest  
of brute strength now."

"It's a good thing the barkeep keeps a supply of hangover potions on  
hand." declares Roxie, joining the conversation. "Until we can find a  
solution for thine condition, we can't afford for me to waste mana  
treating thee after thee imbibe in excess."

As the haze that always follows a night of binge drinking gives way and  
their words penetrate her mind, Alex examines herself and her  
surroundings to confirm that yes, she's shrunk to be on par with her  
team mates in the height department, that her usual clothing has been  
replaced with garments borrowed from the two mages, and groping herself,  
that her rock hard pecs and abs have given way to a pair of  
grapefruit-sized breasts and feminine curves.

Sensing that the hasn't even been a girl for a day warrior is on the  
verge of another breakdown, Roxie comments, "Raven and I did find a few  
leads on a possible solution."

Feeling hopeful for the first time since Anastasia had vanished from the  
tavern the night before Alex asks, "Thou did? What did thou learn?"

 

"It's mostly a legend, but it seems to be one with a kernel of truth."  
starts Raven, having the better memory for keping track of local lore.  
"There's some ruins not too far from here, only a few days journey on  
foot, though the terrain makes going on horseback difficult and no  
carriage could traverse the land. Some of the locals think it use to be  
a temple belonging to some kind of fertility cult, but adventurers that  
have ventured there have on several occasions brought back artifacts  
that enhance or alter the user's sexual prowess, including some  
enchanted garments and jewelry capable of changing the wearer into a  
member of the opposite sex."

"Do think we can find something that can turn me back to normal?" Asks  
Alex hopefully.

"No idea, but as long as thou are Alexandra, Roxie and I are stuck with  
less effective means of keeping our mana plentiful, so a quest for a  
possible solution is probably as good a choice for our next adventure as  
anything." Answers the black mage with a shrug.

"That said," adds the blonde, "Before we set out, we need to go  
shopping."

"Why?" asks alex.

"Well, for one thing, thou need new clothes." answers Roxie. "My tunics  
might not be as baggy on thine reduced frame as thine own, but they're  
still much too loose to serve as combat attire for a swordswoman, and  
thou were complaining that thou could barely squeeze into Raven's  
trousers last night." Now that the white mage has pointed it out, that  
the borrowed top she's wearing would only get in the way and that she'd  
risk bursting the bottoms if she went into battle now seem obvious to  
Alex.

"Plus, thou can't even sit upright in thine old armor, much less  
manuever properly in it." Adds the dark-haired girl.

"And we actually need healing potions and mana potions since thou no  
longer have the equipment to keep the two of us at full strength in the  
field." Declares Roxie, not wanting to draw attention to Alex's  
affliction, but deciding to put pragmatism before sentimentality.

"I guess thou are right." replies the former swordsman as she climbs out  
of bed and puts on Raven's spare boots.

As none of them bothered to change out of their day clothes before bed,  
the trio quickly pack Alex's now useless equipment into their bag of  
holding and head down stairs to settle their bill with the innkeeper  
before making their way to the town square in search of a tailor, Roxie  
practically dragging her companions, sapphire blue eyes sparkling and  
her smile threatening to split her face in her excitement to play dress  
up with her new girlfriend.

Upon finding a shop specializing in clothing for the female adventurer,  
the trio enter, Raven and Alex much more subdued than their white robed  
team mate.

After collecting several garments she thinks might fit Alex's new, much  
more petite build, Roxie leads the trio to one of the store's changing  
rooms so the swordsman turned swordswoman can try them on.

Once the three girls are locked in the changing room, Roxie removes her  
white mage's robe to reveal she's only wearing a tunic and boots  
underneath, her pale, nearly porceline legs on full display. Whereas  
thetunic Alex borrowed from the blonde hangs loosely on the  
swordswoman's petite frame, its sibling is stretched taut on Roxie  
thanks to her larger, roughly cantaloupe sized breasts and her equally  
plump rump, it being a testament to just how roomy her mage's robes are  
that her assets are concealed by the white garment. Combined with her  
somewhat short stature and not being otherwise chubby, Raven has joked  
on more than one occasion that the blonde must have used spells to buff  
her bust and butt.

Removing her own outer robe, Raven reveals a tunic and trousers on a  
nearly rail thin build. While the pair Alex borrowed are skin tight and  
threaten to split at the wrong flex of the warrior's athletic legs,  
Raven's trousers fit her own slender legs properly, and the tunic that  
hugs her flat chest clearly wouldn't survive Alex trying to put it on,  
but while Raven often jokes about the difference in the mages'  
respective endowments, one practically a pageboy with a pussy, the other  
with enough ass and tits for two women worthy of envy, she's actually  
quite content with what she has as Alex never played favorites and  
always seemed to enjoy the petite raven-haired girl as much as the buxom  
blonde.

"Let's see what we have to work with." announces Roxie as she grabs the  
sleeves of the tunic she loaned Alex and pulls it over the swordswoman's  
head, leaving the brunette naked from the waist up and exposing the  
well-tanned skin of the warrior's tits and trim tummy. Alex suddenly  
brings her arms up to cover her bare breasts, having apparently gained a  
sense of modesty with her changed body now that the shock has had time  
to wear off. Pulling the warrior's arms away from her chest, Roxie  
comments, "No need to be shy, we've all seen each other as naked as the  
day we were born countless times before." causing Alex's cheeks to turn  
red in embarrassment. Cupping a breast in each hand, Roxie takes an  
intuitive measure of Alex's chest commenting. "These will definitely  
need something to support them. I'm sure a few of the brassieres I  
grabbed will fit thee, though thou might be small enough to comfortably  
bind them." Marveling at the opportunity to fondle breasts other than  
her own and feeling a bit amorous thanks to not having been able to ride  
Alex's morning wood to their mutual pleasure as had been her habit, the  
white mage continues to knead the warrior's breasts long after what is  
needed to get a feel of their size, the massage soon making the  
man-turned-girl to start moaning softly under her long time lover's  
touch.

Giggling, Roxie comments, "Alex-chan is really quite cute." Turning to  
Raven, the blonde asks, "What do thou say we introduce our now female  
frontliner to the pleasures of a woman?"

"I thought thou were just going to make out with Alexandra without  
inviting me." Replies Raven, sidling up behind the non-mage of the  
group, "But what's with the -chan thing?"

"Remember that group of traders from the far east we encountered a few  
months ago?" Asks Roxie, still enjoying the feel of Alex's supple flesh  
as she squeezes the moderate mammaries in her palms.

"Yeah?" replies the black mage, letting Alex relax against her flat  
chest.

"I asked them about their homeland and mother tongue, and learned that  
-chan is an affectionate means of addressing a female where they come  
from."

"Huh, you never addressed me as such." replies Raven, reaching down to  
fondle Alex's ass through the borrowed, skin-tight trousers.

"Well, it would feel kind of strange to have suddenly started calling  
thee Raven-chan when we've known each other since we were young children  
and first showed potential for the arcane arts and are practically  
sisters in all but blood. With Alex-chan, it's almost like we just met a  
new girl, so it seems a more natural nickname."

"I guess that makes sense." replies Raven before kneeling behind Alex  
and rolling the too tight bottoms down the tanned girl's hips to expose  
the warrior's perky posterior and starting to give these half-moons a  
similar treatment to what Roxie is doing to their owner's chest.

As her two long time lovers fondler her from both sides, Alex has to  
bite her lower lip to keep her moans from getting loud enough to be  
heard beyond the small, confined space of the changing room even as her  
mind lets go of the worry that the two mages wouldn't find the  
transformed warrior attractive anymore given his loss of manhood,  
muscles, and stature.

Just as Alex is starting to think there might be upsides to her  
situation, Raven surprises the former swordsman by parting the warrior's  
half-moons and running her tongue along the valley between them, adding  
the slightest bit of lightning element to send Alex's glutes into  
spasms. Before Alex can comment on the black mage's actions, the white  
mage is capturing the warrior's lips in a kiss, the brunette's mind  
going blank as her tongue meets the blonde's tongue and the raven-haired  
girl's tongue finds her anus and presses pass the sphincter.

As the two magical tongues explore opposite ends of Alex's digestive  
tract, her legs nearly give out from the unfamiliar sensations and Roxie  
has to hug the female warrior, pressing her ample bust against Alex's  
comparatively diminutive breasts.

However, it isn't long before Roxie desires a taste of a different hole,  
and breaking the kiss removes her own tunic, revealing a lack of panties  
and unclasping the front of her brassiere to free her breasts before  
kneeling in front of Alex and rolling the trousers down to the warrior's  
knees to expose the former man's virgin girlhood.

As Raven's tongue continues working Alex's anus and Roxie's tongue  
starts to dance upon her recently acquired labia and clitoris, the  
warrior has to clamp both hands over her mouth to muffle a near scream  
of ecstacy as sensations more sensual than any she can remember from the  
many wonderful ways the two mages have stimulated her lost manhood over  
the years shoots up the swordswoman's spine.

As the mages continue performing analingus and cunnilingus, both reach a  
hand down to touch their own emflamed girlhoods, Raven nearly drenching  
the crotch of her bottoms in the process, and Roxie using her other hand  
to fondle her own breast. At the same time, Alex brings her hands to her  
own tits and tries to emulate the way the white mage had massaged them  
earlier.

Before long, Alex can feel something building in her belly, both  
familiar and alien as her two lovers bring her close to her first orgasm  
as a woman. It is also about this time that the warrior's bladder  
reminds her that she neglected to empty her waste waters after her night  
of binge drinking.

"Ro-Roxie!" cries Alex, trying to warn the mage of her need to pee, but  
the blonde only takes this as encouragement that the transformed girl is  
close to climax, redoubling her efforts and leaving the tanned girl  
speechless. Moments later, Alex's changed body is wracked by tremors as  
her first female climax washes over her, her holes tightening enough to  
trap both her lovers' tongues and her bladder bursting. Though surprised  
by the sudden deluge of pee flooding her mouth, Roxie doesn't complain  
as she drinks it down, and not long after, both mages bring themselves  
to completion.

As her orgasm subsides, Alex collapses to the floor betwen the two mages  
and the trio spend several minutes sitting there on the changing room  
floor, basking in shared afterglow.

Regaining their senses, the three agree they've spent a suspicious  
amount of time in ther and make quick work of finding a few tunics,  
pairs of trousers, brassieres, and panties that fit Alex properly before  
making their purchases and heading for the next stop.

After getting Alex a properly fitted pair of boots from the cobbler and  
making sure Roxie has a full bag of antidotes and health potions and  
that both mages have an ample supply of mana potions, the trio heads for  
the Armory to get Alex outfitted for battle once more.

After trying on several types of lightweight armor designed for women,  
Alex ultimately decides on a sleeveless white leotard made from the same  
kind of enchanted cloth that makes the robes the mages wear effective  
armor. Instead of wearing regular underclothing beneath the leotard,  
Alex opts for a brass brassiere that does triple duty to protect her  
heart and lungs from attack, support her bust, and to emphasize said  
bust. For modesty, she adds a matching skirt made of armor plates, and  
completes her armor with mathing gauntlets and shinguards.

Looking at her new combat ensemble in a mirror, Alex comments, "If I'm  
going to have to fight as a woman, at least I'll look good doing it."  
Before retrieving her sword from her bag of holding and performing a  
fencing exercise to get a feel for her new armor. In the process, she  
discovers that what had been a one-handed sword for her male form is now  
a two-handed sword with her removed stature and muscular, making her  
decide to invest in a lighter sword with a shorter blade.

With Alex properly equiped once more and as well supplied as their  
budget will allow, the trio of young adventurers head for the edge of  
town, hoping to make good use of the remaining hours of daylight.


	3. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trio are about to make camp for the night, they are ambushed by a pack of wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Some combat, loss of virginity, rape by a wild animal, castration, cum inflation.
> 
> Author's notes: I think this might be the quickest I've gotten the first three chapters of a story out. Anyways, this chapter shows the story's first encounter with some of the setting's wild life.

The Genderbent Warrior by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 3: Wolves

The first day's travel for the two mages and their formerly male  
companion is fairly uneventful as the first leg of the route Raven  
planned out for their journey sticks to well-established roads and the  
better maintained trails weaving through the forest they find themselves  
in, places where frequent merchant caravans, usually with experienced  
adventurers in tow as hired bodyguards help keep the wildlife at bay.

The sky is already turning orange with approaching dusk as the trail  
opens up into a clearing and the canopy is broken.

Double checking the various maps she brought along for their current  
quest, some of them sketched in faded ink on ancient papyrus that would  
likely crumble to dust if not for the preservation spells on it and  
others printed on modern parchment from masters carved into clay  
tablets, Raven announces, "We're close to where we need to leave the  
marked roads and trails and start making our own path through the  
untamed wilderness. Given the tendency for the nastier beasts to hunt at  
night and that fighting on rough terrain will be hard enough in broad  
daylight, I suggest we camp here for the night and resume in the  
morning." Before either of her traveling companions can voice their  
opinion on this course of action, Raven's danger sense, reduced thanks  
to efforts to conserve mana, detects something all around the edge of  
the clearing, and her shout of "Oh crap, we're surrounded!" comes just  
in time for several wolves to rush out into the open.

No stranger to being ambushed by monsters, Roxie brandishes her staff,  
the Opal glowing as she erects a pair of shields, a small personal  
shield around herself to ensure she'll be unscaved enough to heal her  
teammates after the fight and a second, larger shield to give Raven an  
area of movement for casting offensive spells while remaining protected  
from any assailants that get past Alex's frontline attack. The white  
mage would normally erect a third shield over the entire battle field to  
limit enemy reinforcements joining the fight, but given the need to  
conserve mana, she dare not cast such a mana-expensive spell, especially  
not when a mana potion would need time to take effect and would likely  
be wasted this close to sunset.

As Alex draws her sword and takes her starting stance, Raven puts her  
maps away and pulls her own staff from its place on her back, opening  
with a wide range volley of lightning. If she was at full power, it  
would be enough to fatally electrocute the dozen wolves caught by the  
attack, but needing to conserve her energy, she only manages to stun  
them momentarily, giving Alex the time to rush past each beast,  
delivering a debilitating blow, slicing through an important muscle or  
tenden in one of the wolves' legs or hitting them hard enough with the  
flat of her blade to send them running with their tail between their  
legs.

Unfortunately for the trio, for every wolf disabled or sent retreating,  
there seems to be two moreready to take its place, and despite her  
feminine form granting her greater agility, Alex's lost of strength  
means she isn't able to kill the beasts with a single blow, and her  
lighter armor means she can't just ignore their attempts to rip at her  
flesh with tooth and claw, giving the wolves time to extract their  
wounded from the field. To make matters worse, Raven's spells start  
hitting fewer targets and become less effective at stunning the horde of  
wild dogs, and Roxie, not having mana to spare for buffing her teammates  
can only watch and hope she'll be able to patch them up properly once  
the onslaught has ended.

As the wolfpack finally thins out, and eventually the last wolf runs off  
into the woods to lick its wounds, Alex drives her blade tip first int  
othe dirt, breathing hard and using her weapon for support. Then without  
warning, A wolf nearly twice the size of any of the pack she just got  
done fighting rushes from the treeline, and Alex barely manages to get  
her sword up in time to block a bite that would've taken her arm off at  
the shoulder. Clearly, this must be the pack alpha, ready to claim its  
prize now that its minions have worn out its prey. Though exhausted from  
a half-day's hike through the forest and having fought off what seemed  
like over a hundred lesser wolves, Alex is not an immediate win for the  
pack Alpha, though the beast's strength is enough to force the  
transformed swordswoman to take a step back with every clash of sword  
against tooth or claw.

Things go from bad to worse as one of the alpha's strikes causes Alex to  
stumble backwards, and instead of regaining her balance, she trips over  
a stone sticking out of the ground, the warrior falling flat on her back  
as her sword skids along the hard packed earth.

Raven tries to charge up a fireball to save the fallen fighter, but her  
spell fizzles as the last of her mana reserves run dry and she and her  
fellow mage can only look on in horror as the pack alpha looms over  
their prone teammate.

Regaining her senses from her fall, Alex opens her eyes only for them to  
go wide as saucers at the sight of the crimson cock protruding from  
between the beast's hindlegs and currently pointing at the former man's  
prone form, at least as long as her forearm and thick as her thigh,  
before letting out a scream of "Keep that thing away from me, foul  
beast!"

It is then that Alex makes a critical error, rolling over on her front  
and rising to all fours. Before she can try to lunge for her weapon, the  
large wolf uses on of its massive forepaws to pin the warrior, forcing  
her to literally kiss the dirt as it uses a claw of the other forepaw to  
slash at the crotch of her leotard, leaving her crotched exposed beneath  
her armored skirt.

Feeling the tip of the beast's monster member probing at her virgin  
pussy, the man turned woman lets out a terrified shreek of, "OH GOD NO!  
I'm a virgin! Thine wretched member with tear my insides asunder!" But  
the beast has no comprehension of her words and would pay them no heed  
even if he did, seeing nothing but a bitch to be bred as he lunges  
forward, ripping through Alex's maidenhead and burying half of his shaft  
in her virgin passage, a scream of pain escaping Alex's throat and the  
swordswoman nearly retching from the force at which the wolf's pointed  
tip impacts her cervix.

As the two mages watch their team mate being raped by the wild beast,  
they let out a sigh of relief, Raven declaring, "I thought that beast  
was going to disembowel Alex and then come after us. I guess the red  
bitch's curse just saved Alex's life." Scratching the back of her head,  
the raven-haired girl adds, "Is it bad that I'm relieved it's Alex and  
not one of us?"

Drooling at the sight of the lupine cock repeatedly being stabbed into  
Alex's abused passage, Roxie replies, "I'm actually kind of jealous."

Giving her blonde sister in all but blood a whack on the back of the  
head, Raven replies, "You know that beast doesn't care about anything  
but spilling its seed in any womb it can get its paws on, right? I'm  
sure it wouldn't know a g-spot if it bit it in the balls."

Rubbing the sore spot the black mage left, Roxie replies, "I can't help  
it! I would have normally have taken three or four rides on Alex's  
magnificent manhood so far today, and would have gotten in at least one  
round last night if not for Alex being turned into Alex-chan by Anna.  
Even if its a rough fuck with no tenderness at all, being ravaged by  
that wild beast sounds pretty good right about now."

"Damn nymph..." mumbles Raven under her breath before declaring, "Most  
of the boost will probably be wasted when the sun sets completely, but  
waiting until night has fully arrived is just asking to give that wolf  
enough time to either finish with Alex and come after us or finish with  
Alex and carry her off to its den, and we're in no condition to mount a  
rescue mission, especially not if we have to tangle with the whole  
pack." With that, the black mage pulls out a small glass bottle  
containing a liquid whose color seems to change with every glance, and  
pulling the cork, she closes her eyes and knocks back the unpleasant  
tasting mana potion.

Gagging as she finishes the potion, Raven comments, "Blagh, I forgot how  
awful these things taste!" as the bottle slips from her grip, shattering  
on the ground before turning into a wisp of pixie dust that blows away  
on the wind. Looking up at the reddening sky, the black mage taps her  
boot on the bare earth as she waits for the potion to kick in.

Meanwhile, just as Alex is starting to adjust to the large intruder  
stretching her insides and is starting to feel pleasure mixed in with  
the pain, her cervix gives out under the battering ram-like assault its  
recieving from the beast's pointed cock head, another scream of pain  
ripping through her lungs as the half of the wolf's shaft that was  
buried in her pusssy invades her womb only to be replaced with the half  
of the shaft that had yet to penetrate her nether regions. Ramming balls  
deep into his prey is all it takes for the wolr to reach its climax, the  
beast letting out a howl of triumph as its knot swells painfully within  
the swordsman turned swordswoman and its hot seed erupts deep in alex's  
unprotected womb.

After depositing a quart of lupine seed in the warrior's belly, making  
her look like she's a few months with child, the pack alpha turns around  
and starts padding towards the tree line, seemingly unaware or at least  
unconcerned about the two mages present and dragging his victim through  
the dirt by the knot trapping his member in the warrior's passage.

"Crap!" cries Raven, "Looks like we don't have time to let the potion  
kick in!" as she starts running towards the beast trying to retreat with  
her teammate in toe, making a detour to grab Alex's dropped sword.

As the dark-haired mage reaches down to grab the weapon, a surge of  
energy fills her body, the mana potion finally restoring her magical  
potential, allowing her to summon the blade to her hand instead of fully  
bending down.

Having discarded her staff before making the charge and knowing there's  
no point to conserve mana since the boost will wear off with the sun's  
last ray of daylight, Raven channels fire magic through her companion's  
blade, setting it ablaze as she approaches the beast and his tied rape  
victim. Though her swing is clumsy from lack of training with the sword,  
the lock-on spell the black mage uses as she lifts the sword ensures her  
aim is true as she brings it down right between beast and swordswoman,  
severing the wolf's balls and cock, the fire magic infused in the blade  
ensuring the cuts are clean and cauterized and that Raven is able to  
curve the swing at the last moment to slice the hamstrings of the wolf  
instead of those belonging to Alex.

The beast howls in pain from being castrated with a flaming sword, but  
before the neutered wolf can try to run off using its uninjured  
forelimbs, Raven uses a spell to induce a berserker rage in herself and  
proceeds to fully dismember the beaten pack alpha, chopping off all fore  
limbs before parting head from torso.

As the sun falls completely beneath the horizon hidden by the trees, its  
last few rays departing to leave the clearing lit only by a gibbous  
moon, Raven can feel the boost she got from the mana potion drain away  
and exhaustion from the brief fit of physical activity sits in as the  
adrenaline of battle fades, using Alex's sword, now back to being  
ordinary steel to help her stay upright.

The threat neutralized, Roxie runs over to Alex, and forgetting about  
needing to conserve mana uses a succession of levitation and cleaning  
spells to roll the battered warrior over on her back, strip her down to  
her leotard, and remove dirt and sweat accumulated from the fight and  
the swordswoman's rape so she can properly acess the damage.

"Let's see," says the white mage as the glow of diagnostic spells  
engulfes Alex, "Only minor scrapes and cuts from the battle itself and  
being thrown against the ground, but moderate to severe trauma to the  
vagina and uterus..." The blonde frowns as she continues her diagnosis,  
"Extracting the wolf's severed penis might do more damage, especially  
since the cauterization won't allow the bulbus glandis to deflate."  
Placing a hand over Alex's lower abdomen, Roxie channels as much of her  
remaining mana as she dares into repairing the damage done to Alex's  
reproductive organs, the expression of agony on the barely conscious  
warrior's face fading in the process.

Eyes fluttering open, Alex comments weakly, "Thank thee, Roxie, what  
that foul beast did to me hurt worse than any wound I've taken in  
battle..." Blushing she adds, "But it actually feels kind of nice having  
its severed thing still buried in me now that thou have healed me."

"An advantage of leaving it in place during the healing is that it helps  
the magic to heal a girl's insides so future encounters won't repeat the  
injury." Declares the mage as she casts two more spells, one to prevent  
the severed beast flesh within Alex from necrotizing and another to mend  
the damage the wolf did to Alex's clothing. "I'd recommend leaving it in  
place until moring."

As Roxie gives her explanation, Raven comes to sit down on the warrior's  
opposite side, her movements unusually stiff and her face flush and her  
breathing heavy in a way inconsistent with having just fought a battle.

"Are thou okay, Raven?" Asks the healer as she hands Alex a potion to  
deal with her more mundane injuries.

"I am unhurt," replies the black mage, "but while the mana potion's  
benefits wore off with the setting of the sun, the side effects have  
not. I currently find myself feeling as though my entire body has become  
one large erogenous zone. The texture of my garments against my skin is  
like the most infuriating of teasing touches from a cruel lover at the  
moment."

"I've got barely any mana left after treating Alex-chan," replies Roxie  
before the blonde gets a lecherous smile and adds, "but I don't think I  
need any mana to help thee out." Glancing down at her patient, the white  
mage asks, "I know thou just went through a rather unpleasant  
experience, but would Alex-chan be up to helping me treat Raven's little  
problem?"

Her voice having regained some of its strength, Alex answers, "I think I  
can manage that much." As she pushes herself up.

Raven gulps as her two companions gaze at her with hungry expressions in  
their eyes, knowing she's in for a very pleasurable evening, but not  
sure if she'll be able to survive their combined onslaught with her  
senses in tact with how the mana potion has left her skin hypersensitive  
from head to toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments on how mana potions work in this setting:  
> Taken during the day, their benefits wear off once the sun has fully set. Taken at night, they wear off at dawn's first light. The side effects may outlast the benefits and may require direct treatment instead of wearing off with time. Raven's current, her entire body is an erogenous zone condition is one possible side effect, but the side effects are random. I've got at least two other possible effects planned, but I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Most can probably guess how I plan to start the next chapter, but either next chapter or the chapter after will probably feature the trio being captured in their sleep by one of the sentient non-human species that call the forest home. I have an idea or two who their captors should be, but I'm open to suggestions on that front as well as for what other monsters they encounter as their quest continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on how I'm portraying mages here:
> 
> The black/white/red Trichotomy I'm using here is roughly based on Final Fantasy. I.e. Black focuses on dealing damage and status ailments, white focuses on healing and buffs, and red is more of a generalist.
> 
> THe broad power rankings I'm using go least, lesser, no prefix, great, greater, grand, arch with low, medium, and high subtiers within each. Resonance allows Mages of roughly equal power to perform spells requiring a higher ranking. For two mages, it allows magic one rank higher, for three mages, two ranks higher, and so forth, but resonating becomes harder with more mages. Seven least mages could in theory resonate to cast magic on par with an Arch mage, but doing so would be nearly impossible in practice.
> 
> Also, I'm open to suggestions as to what kinds of side-effects using mana potions have on mages that use them.


End file.
